Strippers Never Lie
by Black Rose Jinx
Summary: Halibel is a stripper working for Aizen and her old best friend Stark tries to get her out of the business while she get's involved with Grimmjow at the same time.


Hey people! I'm back again. I keep forgetting my password and it's so lame not being able to log on. But anyway, this is my new thing. Anything with Halibel in it. And as you might want to know, this story will be a little GrimmBel and StarrkxHalibel. ENJOY MY GOOD PEOPLE!

"No! I really don't want to go. I'm tired and I want to go home and sleep," Stark complained as he was dragged to the strip club.

It was a Friday night and Grimmjow and Stark were out for the night. The two good friends had planned to go straight home. But of course Grimmjow didn't like those plans. Which was why he was dragging Stark to the nearest strip joint, Huceco Mundo.

"Come on, Stark, you need to get out more often. Besides, Halibel is dancing tonight."

Stark groaned. "I know she is, that's why I don't want to go."

Stark knew all about Halibel's "job" as the top dancing at Huceco Mundo and he didn't approve of it. Which was why he never came to watch her perform.

"Man, you suck and we're already here," Grimm stated as they arrived outside the front doors.

Too late to turn back now even if I wanted to, Stark thought as he followed Grimmjow inside.

Inside, the club was dark, except for a few red lights and a strobe light that was flashing slowly. There were about 20 other men occupying the club, most of which were waiting for the main show to start on stage. 5 strippers walked around greeting every new customer, asking if they needed anything.

Grimm, being a regular, sat up close to the stage, gesturing the chair beside him for Stark. Reluctantly, Stark sat beside him.

"The show starts in a minute. If you want I can get you a private lap dance from Tia," Grimm said, flipping out his wallet, exposing his hard earned money.

"Can't I just go to sleep?" Stark asked, utterly bored and out of place.

Grimmjow stared at his friend as if he didn't know him anymore. "Are you kidding me? You want to sleep in a strip club? You're so getting that lap dance now," he said right before the curtain went up and his attention shifted.

3 girls stepped out on stage, all looking like Amazon women. The first was a tall dark skinned girl with brown hair and huge muscles, the second was a dark blue haired girl, the last being a shy-looking girl with long black hair. Mila Rose, Apache, and Sun-sun. Halibel's friends/coworkers. They were like the appetizers and Halibel was the main course.

The girls didn't move, they had picked a certain pose and stayed that way, waiting.

And then Halibel came out, causing all the men to cheer. She was wearing her signature white pleated mini skirt, a skimpy white bra that didn't manage to cover anything but her nipples, and white knee high boots . And for once her blond hair wasn't in 3 braids, but instead it was loose and flowing down her tan back.

Stark actually found himself awake, surprisingly. Which was such a rarity for him. But then again, Halibel was his friend and he didn't want her to think he didn't care since he was there.

Halibel made her way down the stares to the stage, tapping each of her friends on her way down, making them move into motion. Then they all started swaying their hips side to side, then they really started to dance.

Grimmjow, along with the rest of the men whooped and hollered for the girls.

"Yeah, Halibel! Bring it over here!" Grimmjow yelled.

Stark looked between his two friends, then his gaze stayed on Grimm. "What are you doing, Grimm?" he asked, more shocked than anything.

Grimm grinned and said "I'm getting you that lap dance."

Just then, Halibel was in front of them still dancing, a slight frown on her face when she recognized Stark. "What can I do for you boys?"

Grimmjow handed her a hundred dollar bill and pointed to Stark. "I'd like a lap dance for my friend." He snickered to himself.

Halibel took the hundred and got off the stage. "Sure thing." Then suddenly she was straddling Stark's lap.

Stark was unsure what to do with his hands so he put them on her waist. He tried to keep perfectly still as Halibel did her thing.

"Why are you here, Stark?" she whispered to him when she moved her head to brush her lips against his cheek briefly.

Stark scoffed. "Grimm dragged me here. Calm down."

"I am calm," she said in her naturally cool voice. Then she began grinding her rear end against his lap.

He stilled even more at that. "You know I don't approve of you doing this."

She glared at him before turning around so her back was pressed against his chest. "Whatever. You're not my father. And it's good money. Aizen pays a lot."

"You don't have to keep doing this."

"Yes, I do. Besides Aizen knows where I live, I can't just quit." Though her voice was low and calm, Stark could tell Halibel was scared.

Aizen and her had dated for some time in high school and when they broke up in college, Aizen kept in contact with her. So when he moved up, he dragged her with him. He had forced her into taking the stripping job at his club.

And even though no one knew it, Aizen was good to Halibel. He never hurt her, except for the scar in between her eyes that she kept covered most of the time. An accident off course, but it hadn't happened again since.

"Come stay the night at my place, we'll figure something out," Stark finally suggested.

"The blonde woman considered it, but the lap dance was over and she was getting up. But before she did, she said "Meet up with me after 11. That's when my shift ends."

It was 11:30 when Stark started freaking out because Halibel hadn't came out of the back room yet.

"Dude, chill," Grimmjow said, tapping his foot impatiently. He was waiting on Stark because he roomed with Stark and Stark had the keys. "She'll be out soon."

And sure enough the back room door opened and Halibel came out, looking more like a businesswoman than a stripper.

Standing at the door watching her go, was Aizen. He spotted Grimmjow and Stark and waved kindly, who in turn waved back awkwardly.

Halibel looked over her shoulder and smiled at Aizen and he smiled back.

"What took you so long?" Stark question when Halibel reached them.

"What do you think?" she snapped. "Anyway, hello, Grimm."

Grimmjow greeted her back. "Nice moves tonight, 'Bell."

"Are you still sleeping with him" Stark asked before Halibel could thank Grimm.

Halibel just ignored him until they were outside and Aizen couldn't hear. "Not that it's any of your business, but no. I'm not. Jackass."

"Bitch.

Grimmjow draped his arm around Halibel's shoulders. "Stark, stop being a dick to 'Bell. 'Bell, you can sleep in my bed tonight."

Halibel laughed and nodded.

They arrived at Stark's and Grimmjow's apartment in no more than five minutes later. It was a three bedroom, two bathroom condo. So as soon as Halibel looked around she asked:

"Where's Lily?"

Stark answered "Out for the night."

"Then why can't I sleep in her room?"

That disappointed Grimm. "You don't want to sleep with me? Now I'm sad."

She shot him a quick grin. "I'm just asking. Don't worry."

Stark rolled his eyes. The two had had a relationship before Halibel started dating Aizen. Actually it had been more sex than anything, according to Grimmjow when he told Stark. But they were still extremely close. So when Grimm didn't know it, she was watching his back and keeping him out of trouble.

"She doesn't like people in her bed," Stark finally said. "I'm going to leave you two alone and go sleep." He managed to finish the sentence as he close his bedroom door behind him.

"He's still mad at me, huh?" Halibel asked as she sat down on the big couch in the middle of the room.

Grimm shrugged and sat beside her. "You'd think I'd be more mad but I'm not. I don't know. He'll get used to it."

Halibel's cool calm demeanor softened. "Yeah, but that's because you come to see me all the time. But…I don't want to stay too long."

"Tia…" -he wrapped his arm around her waist. "Will you stop worrying about him? I'm sitting right here with you and you're like ignoring me."

The blond woman laughed then smiled. "You're right. I'm sorry." She leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. "Forgive me?"

Grimmjow smirked and pulled Halibel onto his lap. "I will if you work for it."

She began kissing his neck, when she whispered, "Work for it how, Grimm?" She giggled when his hands moved to her ass. "Oh that."

Grimm moved back far enough to look at his ex girlfriend before kissing her smack on the lips. It'd be a long time since had and man did he regret not doing it sooner.

"Maybe we should move this to your room," she murmured against his lips.

The teal haired man picked up his favorite stripper and took her into his room. Closing the door with his foot, he laid Halibel on his bed. "Good thing Stark is asleep. Otherwise, he'd be really annoyed with us making so much noise in a minute."

What they didn't know was, Stark was still awake. Barely, but awake. He sat on his bed, staring at the bulge in his boxers.(He took off his pants.) He was vaguely aware of why it was there.

_It's all Grimm's fault for having Tia give me a lap dance to begin with_, the lazy man thought as his hand moved inside his boxers.

He was going to give him hell in the morning.

No, maybe not. He didn't want Halibel to know what state she had put him in. He could see her laughing now. Her wonderful laughing…

No, he was not going to think about her like that. She was Grimmjow's ex girlfriend, well probably not anymore. They were probably back together now.

As if to confirm it, he heard moaning from his friend's room. Halibel's moaning.

"Fuck…" he groaned. His hand unconsciously rubbed over his throbbing member. He knew if he didn't deal with it now, it'd cause him blue balls later.

"Damn that women…" was his last thought as he proceeded to masturbate.

Well what did you think? I know it's kinda lame, considering I haven't written a fanfic in forever. Review and let me know. This Jinx is out.


End file.
